Closet Cases!
by Xodox
Summary: When Ron and Hermione stop talking to each other, their 'friends' come up with a plan to 'help' them along, lock them in a cupboard of course! But what's that tugging behind they're navel???? R/Hr forever!!!!! (AU fic)
1. Bets!

A/N: Hello! This came to me in a vision the other night and it's not a bad story, it's a romance/fantasy with, what I hope, is a bit of humour chucked in with it. Enjoy and review please! Luv Xodox

Disclaimer: I'll let you know when I own Harry Potter. I don't at the minute. 

Closet Case

By

Xodox

"Fine!"  
"Fine"

"I'm glad you agree!"

"I'm not agreeing with you, you dense, snivelling excuse for a person!"

"At least I'll admit when I'm wrong you spoilt, stuck-up brat!"

"Oh grow up!"

"No, you should grow up, you're the one acting like a sulky child!"

"He's got her there," muttered Seamus.

"Bet you a Galleon she says something better," said Dean.

"You're on!"

"Oh, I'm sulky am I?"

"Yes because for once you know you're wrong and you don't like it!"

"And in what way am I wrong, Ronald Weasley?"

"I say one thing, I try to apologise, you will not accept it even though I am nearly begging you for forgiveness…"

"I wouldn't call 'Geez, lighten up Hermione' begging would you?"

"What do you expect Hermione, grovelling? Even Malfoy shouldn't have to do that after a single comment!"

"I think you owe me a Galleon, Dean." Said Seamus with an outstretched hand. Dean shook his head and motioned for him to wait.

"She doesn't seem to have anything to say for this one, Ron might be winning!"

"No, I know Hermione Granger. She will do something big and bad in a minute, just watch."

"Oh, now you are comparing me to someone that low?"  
"No, god, do you even listen to what I am saying to you?"

"Why should I when you don't listen to me?!?"

"No, the problem is you think you are too high and mighty for my small words and don't bother to take them in!"  
"You said it yourself, they are small words!"

"I tried to apologize to you!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes Hermione! I'm saying I'm sorry!"

"You don't know the meaning of it!"  
"I can't quote the dictionary, unlike some!"

"What?!?"

"You're so obsessive with perfection that you can't avoid a book!"

"At least I read something more worth while than Quidditch Through The Ages!" 

"At least I concentrate on life rather than grades, at least I have an ability to actually talk to people about things as opposed to just telling to study!"

"At least I'm trying to help them better themselves and get better grades!"

"Maybe they don't want to, maybe they're happy being average, knowledge isn't the only thing you can like about people you know!"

"So why do you think I was ever your friend if I care about knowledge?!?"

Ron shook his head and stormed off to the boy's dormitory, Hermione going in the opposite direction to the girl's.  

"Told you." Said Dean. 


	2. A Tingle And A Pull!

A/N: Howdy peeps!!! I have to go back to school on the 6th **WAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Ahem. Anyway, the chapters might get a bit delayed but worry not! I shall write whenever it is feasibly possible and whenever I'm not being lazy.

Anywhoozles, I shall see you when I see you and all thoughts, opinions and insults would be appreciated! That means you have to review. Ok?

Adios!!!!!!!!!!!

Xodox 

Chapter 2:  A Tingle And A Pull!

The next day, Ron and Hermione were pointedly not talking to each other. 

And so it continued for the next day.

And the next.

And the next.

Snape was having a field day.

"Well, well, a lovers tiff?  Dear me. Trouble in paradise? Though I doubt Mr Weasley could afford that. And the Mrs would probably spend all her time with a book as opposed to her 'hubby'." 

Ron was close to exploding and Hermione was even closer to tears. 

Though Snape was on a power trip, his faithful sidekick, Malfoy, said nothing.

"What's up with Ratboy? Usually there'd be an army of quips being fired at you two, it feels odd without them…"said Harry, during dinner one evening.

"Harry?" Said Ron

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Righto."

It had now become a week since the fight and the Gryffindors were getting a bit narked. 

"I had money on that there'd be another fight, we'll never know the results if they don't start bloody talking!" Moaned Seamus

There was a loud murmur of agreement throughout the common room and then a metaphorical light bulb appeared over Dean's head.

"We have to get them to start talking, and I have the perfect plan…"

He began to explain in great detail (though whatever detail there was it wasn't very great) his amazing plan to get Ron and Hermione talking again.

"…And so we lock them in a room together until they speak to each other! Simple!"

"Yeah, but where do we lock them in?" Asked Lavender. 

"There's an old cupboard under the stairs, I saw it last night, and it would be perfect!" Shouted Parvati, excitedly. She thought it was all very romantic (though she believed snogging in an unused Charms classroom was romantic!).

"Right, we shall lock them in when they come up from dinner tonight, agreed."

A loud murmur of agreement came from the room (they like to murmur) and they went down to dinner. 

Ron and Hermione had come back from dinner and as just they walked through the door, an army of Gryffindors jumped on them and shoved them forcefully into the cupboard.

They expected to hear cries of 'let me out!' or 'you'll all die when I'm out!' or even 'I'm not spending the night in the same room as this idiot!'

But there was silence…

Everyone looked round at each other; what was going on?

Inside the cupboard, Ron was just about to break the door down when suddenly, they both felt a familiar tingle and a pulling behind their navels and the closet began to swirl…

A/N: Whaddya think? Review!!!


	3. I Think He's Concussed!

A/N: Hello!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry this has taken so long to update, ff.net buggered itself up (as you know) so I couldn't update and I've been a lazy git. So… to make up for ff.net's massive incompetence, and mine, here is the latest action-packed chapter of…Closet Cases! WOOT!

Chapter 3: I Think He's Concussed…

Hermione and Ron landed on a parquet floor with a hefty thump. 

Ron stayed in a heap on the floor but Hermione skidded slightly across the floor. But that was probably because she was wearing a very large silky ball gown. 

Ron blinked stupidly for a bit before he realised that Hermione had hit her head on a table and went to help her up.

"You ok 'Mione?" He asked as he reached out his hand.

"What did you call her?" said a waiter (who reminded slightly him of Percy)

"Eh?"

"It's your majesty to you, servant boy, now get behind those doors!" he snapped (now Ron was convinced it was Percy's clone).

Hermione simply looked up at Ron with a puzzled face before looking at her shoes.

"Thank you for helping me up." She said quietly. 

"No problem…your majesty?"

Hermione just looked sad and looked at her shoes again.

"Princess Herm-o-ninny! Has this 'servant boy' been bofferink you?" 

A tall, surly-looking man with a bent nose came over to Hermione. He was dressed in a red set of robes with a plumed hat perched stupidly on his head. 

"No Viktor, I fell and he was helping me up."

'Viktor Krum's here?!? Ok, this is too weird.' thought Ron.

Viktor threw Ron a dirty look and turned to leave.

"Come, Herm-o-ninny! The dance is now to start!" 

Hermione allowed herself be dragged away with a pained look in her eyes. She said, "Thank you, Serving-Boy…" as Viktor took her away to dance.

Ron stood there stunned.

'Ok.' He thought. 'I'm in what looks like a palace ballroom, I seem to be forgiven by Hermione, Viktor Krum has suddenly turned up in a plumed hat, I seem to be some kind of servant -no change there- and I am wearing…' he looked down at himself for the first time,' I am wearing a white plastic apron, black trousers and an -ugh! - Maroon t-shirt! What the Hell's going on?!? 

All I remember is getting thrown in a cupboard…that's it! I banged my head while in the cupboard and this is all a dream and I'm in the hospital wing with a concussion and this is all a dream! Right!'

He pinched himself on the forearm roughly. 

He was still in the ballroom.

He pinched himself with more force. 

Nope, nothin' doing. 

He punched himself in the stomach to no avail.

The 'Percy' waiter came over to him with a look of great anger. 

"Look, either you get back in the kitchen's where you belong or I'll throw you in there!"

Ron was still pinching his arm, looking puzzled thus he was paying no attention to 'Percy'.

"Right, that's it!" The waiter grabbed Ron by the shoulders and forced him through the curtain, straight into a skinny, black-haired, bespectacled boy carrying trays of squid. 

"Watch it Percy!" He yelled, as the trays landed on the floor with a clatter and spilt.

"Sorry Harry, but this pillock was, well, being a pillock."

"Percy, considering you were one of the top Hogwarts graduates, your vocabulary is terrible. What's he been up to?"

"Standing around pinching his arm…like that!"

Ron was stood there squeezing the hell out of his hand and looking very bewildered. 

"Wake up, damn you!" Ron shouted angrily at his hand.

"And he knocked into the Princess earlier, called her some stupid name like Minny or something…"

"Hmm, he probably hit his head on something, you know what he's like…"

Ron was still completely oblivious to this conversation and started smacking his face angrily.

"For God's sake, wake up!!!!!!" he cried.

"Oh God…I think he's concussed. I'd better put him to bed; Snape'll be pissed off though. He seems to think his box of Lithium goes up his arse."

"Well, I'd better get back to work. Take care of this moron for me."

"Yeah, yeah. Oh, Percy?" 

"What now?!?"

"You've got squid in your hair…"

"Oh, thank you, Harry."

"Right, come on Ron, you great pillock." He said to Ron, who had just begun hitting his head against a wall. 

A/N: You may begin reviewing…now!


	4. Gestures With Bacon and An Overuse Of Th...

A/N: Hello. I am a bad little girl. I have not written since…forever? I am so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will try and make this nice and long to make up for my terrible, terrible, terribleness. 

A lot of stuff has happened though so I have not had too much chance to write such as…sleeping, eating, drama classes on Saturdays, some more sleeping and eating, going in a trip to London (which I must say was most excellent!) and SEEING BOWLING FOR SOUP ON MONDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Yes those capitals were intentional, because I rocked my little socks off and had a fantabulous time!!!!!!!!!!!! 

But that's why I haven't written anything for a while. 

Anywhoozles, here's chapter four of Closet Cases!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PS: I'm sorry if Hermione seems obsessed with bacon or I overuse the word crispy, the title warned you though!!!!

PPS: A massive thanks, grasis, merci etc. to all my wonderful reviewers!!!! You guys should be bathed in ice cream and showered with sprinkles!!!

Mmm…sprinkles!

Chapter 4: Gestures With Bacon and An Overuse Of the Word Crispy

Ron awoke the next day in a room that very closely resembled the Hogwarts Hospital Wing.

But it wasn't. 

He was actually in the palace's hospital wing, which was only different because of the fact that there was a dirty great sign saying 'Royal Palace Hospital Wing', just next to the door.

Ron gave a despairing moan as he read the sign and he rolled sat up with an expression of pure hatred towards that notice.

A rotund nurse heard his moan and bustled over with a trolley, full of dubious potions and pills.

"Ah, you're awake are you? Good. Let's have a look at you then, came in with a slight concussion and mild dementia didn't you? Amnesia too, according to Potter..."

Ron heard nothing of this, as he was too busy staring at the large woman in front of him. It was Madame Pomfrey, but she was wearing a much grander uniform than usual. It had little gold trimmings on the pockets and on the lining.

He was literally shaken from his thoughts as Madame Pomfrey's Doppelganger grabbed him roughly by the chin and yanked it open.

"Say aah. "

Ron did so and she stuck a stick in his mouth. She pulled the wood out roughly and tutted. 

"Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"How old are you?"

"16, 17 in March."

"Who am I?"

"Madame Pomfrey?" 

"There's nothing wrong with you, this bed could be used by a sick person you know. Take this for your concussion and leave. You're perfectly fine to go back to work in the kitchens, you're just wasting a bed …"

She wandered off, muttering about beds, even though the whole place was deserted apart from her and Ron, while Ron just sat there like a lemon. 

"So it's all real." He thought, as he swallowed the small, green pill. "I am in another world where kids work in kitchens and Hermione is a princess…I am going to kill Seamus and Dean when I go home…"

~**~

Ron got up, got dressed and stumbled down many, many staircases and through many, many hallways (and got very, very lost) until he eventually found the kitchens. 

Harry was standing by a large stove, frying something, while Snape was barking orders at him. Other fellow Gryffindors and people from Hogwarts were rushing round with cutlery and plates

"Hurry up, Potter! The Royal Family want their bacon now, not next week! And they don't want it crispy!" He yelled.

'Hermione likes crispy bacon…" thought Ron to himself, as he plucked an apron from the rack above him.

As he tied the apron strings around himself, Snape spotted him and smiled nastily.

"Ah…Mr Weasley, we are glad to be graced with your presence. Maybe you should take the bacon through to the family, since you're on personal terms with the Princess…or maybe after your amnesia you can't remember who she is?" 

'That's it. I'm going to kill Percy too. Little snitch. Snape's been on my list for a looooong time already.' Thought Ron as he shot a death glare to Snape's back.

"Take this to the Royal Dining Room…that's upstairs, down the hall and to the left if you can't remember."

Snape thrust the plate of bacon to Ron and he continued to plague Harry with orders for more fried bread and goat's milk. 

Ron set off towards the dining room, plate in hand. As he climbed the stairs, more servants rushed past him, carrying jugs and mugs. 

He turned left into the dining room and walked along to the great table at the other end of the room.

When he got there he saw a very sad sight indeed.

At one end of the table sat the King and Queen and a very long way down at the opposite end was Hermione. She was sat completely by herself, as far away as possible from her parents who were talking amongst themselves, ignoring her completely. 

Ron's mouth dried up and a lump came to his throat when he saw her. Hermione was looking at her plate with an expression of great sadness. He knew she was trying not to cry; it was he expression she wore when she was at her saddest but she was trying to keep her pride. 

Ron just stood miserably in the centre of the room. The King saw this and shouted at him to bring the bacon up here at once.

Ron took the bacon towards him and watched him take a large stack of rashers. The King then exclaimed that one was burnt and shoved it back with a disgusted face. 

Ron then started the long walk down to where Hermione was sat. 

She looked up at him with the same puzzled expression from last night in the ballroom.

Ron smiled gently and turned the plate round towards the crispiest piece on the plate, which she took with a grateful smile. Hermione looked at Ron and thanked him heartily. 

He simply nodded and left for the kitchens again. 

Hermione's expression remained perplexed, she was sure she knew that boy from somewhere…

She shook her head and started her breakfast…

But the way he had deliberately given her the crispiest bacon…it reminded her of something…

Flashback… 

_Hermione had just sat down to breakfast one morning. Harry was at Quidditch practice and Ron had come down early to get them a seat.  _

_A plate of bacon sat in front of them on the table, hot and fresh. A lot of it had gone but some pieces remained, though they were pale and had no crunchy edges._

_"Bother." Said Hermione as she looked at the plate in dismay._

_"What's up?" Asked Ron._

_"No crispy pieces."_

_Ron looked at his plate and smiled. He picked up two pieces of bacon and put them on to Hermione's plate._

_"Oh, thank you Ron." Said Hermione, gratefully.  _

_"S'ok. I know you like it." He said with his lopsided grin._

_End Flashback…_

'Where on Earth did I get that from?' she wondered.

Princess Hermione just sighed and ate her breakfast, determined to find out more about that redheaded servant boy.


	5. Rabbits, Radishes and Funny Looking Stic...

A/N: Um…hi. I feel terrible, actually, I feel really terrible. I feel terrible because I have not written in…oh god…I haven't written since February. I am awful. Really. And the last chapter was just so bad…

**Cries desperately**

Stuff has just crept up on me and crushed me…aargh. 

Anyway, I am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO, SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!

To make up for this I will TRY (emphasis on try, there) to write a really good, really long chapter for your enjoyment. 

Lots of hugs and apologies, 

Xodox.

Chapter 5: Rabbits, Radishes and Funny Looking Sticks

A few days after he arrived, Ron got into the routine of his work.

He was in the kitchens most of the time, washing up or waiting the Royal Table. Occasionally he was allowed to cook, but it usually involved a great deal of smoke and a punishment from Snape.

"Weasley, you give the impression that your entire family shares a single brain! Are you completely incapable of following my instructions? You are as bad as Longbottom; you simply cannot grasp the beauty of cookery. Now, do something useful and clean the floor, that should be simple enough for even you to do."

This particular speech from the Head Chef struck a chord with Ron. He turned around from the disgusted expression that Snape held and faced Harry. 

"Harry, where's Neville? Why isn't he in my hallucination?"  
  


Harry rolled his eyes. Ron was constantly to referring to everything as a dream, or a hideous nightmare if he got on the wrong side of Snape. He put down the carrot he was currently slicing and looked at Ron.

"He works in the garden, he has done since fourth year. Snape simply said, 'Longbottom, you are a waste of my time. Get out.' So Neville did, he went to Head Gardener Sprout and asked to work for her full time as he had been expelled from the kitchen, she agreed and he's worked there since."

"Ok, do you reckon if I burn enough things that I could work in the garden?"

"I wouldn't chance it, mate."

Harry returned to his carrot and Ron returned to his mop and bucket. He wheeled himself round to face the large, glass doors and then he saw her…

Hermione was walking through the rich greenery, stopping every so often to smell a flower or look at a plant in better detail. Ron watched her bend down to pick up a flower that had come out of its pot when he was greeted with the loud, roaring grease ball that was Snape.

"WEASLEY!" he bellowed, "I HAVE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU! GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!!!!!!!!!!"

Ron stood there watching Snape's face turn from the screaming crimson, to a cherry colour, to a light pink and then it's regular shade of spoiled milk.

He stumbled out of the glass doors, spilling into the garden. He walked along a path, waiting for the ear splitting ringing in his ears to stop and for his hearing to return. 

As he walked, he grumbled about Snape and buckets, he shook his head as he walked, trying to clear the ringing. 

Hermione's head snapped up. She could hear him mumbling and she laughed at the nonsense about 'dopey git's deafened me for life now' and 'get that mop and stick it somewhere nasty.'

Ron looked up as he heard her giggling. He grinned as he came face to face with her. He was about to say something when he remembered that she wasn't normal Hermione. 

'But when was that girl normal.' He thought with a smile. 

Ron sighed and was about to walk off, but then she spoke to him.

"Oh please! Don't go! I've been looking for someone to talk to all day, please stay here."

He looked up with a slightly stunned expression.

"Oh don't look so shocked, I am human you know. What's your name?"

"Me?"

"No, I was talking to the radishes behind you."

"I didn't know radishes could talk."

"Neither did I but I'm obviously talking to vegetable now." She said with a smile.

"Hey, vegetables have feelings too you know. Anyway, I'm Ron."

"I suppose you know who I am…"she began sadly.

"Yes, you're that girl who wanders round the garden looking at the flowers."

Hermione instantly brightened up and grinned at Ron. 

"Well, I'm Hermione."

"Nice to meet you."

And with that they set off, walking around the garden and talking away.

~**~

They eventually came to a flat, grassy area, surrounded by vegetable patches. There was a small fenced off area in the middle and Hermione rushed over, telling Ron to follow her. 

"I want to show you something. Hurry up!"

Ron lumbered over and flopped down on the grass beside her. The enclosure was filled with tons of rabbits. There were hefty, fat brown ones, black ones with snuffly noses and tiny baby white rabbits with pink eyes. 

"Aren't they lovely?" Hermione said picking up one of the baby rabbits and holding it in her hands.

Ron scratched the brown one behind the ear and nodded. 

"How did you get so many? There's at least 50 in here." 

"There's 53 actually, and how I got them is quite funny, really. Bittersweet in a way."

"Go on."

Hermione sighed and began to explain. 

"As you may know, my father has been lining up suitors as I am 'coming of an age where I should be married…' blah, blah, blah…Anyway, he asked what I wanted in a husband, which I can assure you I don't want right now, and I said…"

She paused to see if Ron was still listening. He was hanging on her every word. 

"Go on, what did you say to him?"

"I said…oh it's ridiculous…I said he should be able to enchant my heart. I think I had been reading some romantic nonsense earlier and…well…"

She blushed heavily at this point and looked at the rabbit in her hand.

"But that doesn't explain the rabbits."

"Oh yes, the rabbits. Well, you know only the most fantastic people can do real magic here. Take Dumbledore for example, he is the only man in our Kingdom who can do real magic but he is far too old for me to marry.   
Somehow, my father got it into his head that I wanted to marry an enchanter or a magician. We had endless suitors coming to the palace and what every single one of them did was pull a rabbit out of a hat! It was so funny, and every one of them used the same method, so while they were doing the trick I would simply go and get the rabbit and put it in this little enclosure."

They both smiled and looked down at the rabbits again. 

"53 suitors, you must be popular."

"Hah, I'm not popular, my father's gold is. I wish that someone could just like me for who I am instead of my father's gold pile."

Hermione turned to face Ron saying, "You know, it is so wonderfully easy to talk to you. You don't alienate me because I'm a princess, it's like I've known you for years."

"You don't know how right you could be." He muttered. Luckily, Hermione didn't hear him; she was distracted by one of the rabbits. It was chewing on an oddly shaped stick it had found.

"What have you got there, Nutkin?"

Ron raised an eyebrow at the name Nutkin and watched Hermione pull the stick from its mouth.

"That's a funny looking stick, I wonder what it's from?"

"That's not just a funny looking stick," said Ron, "It's my wand."

**Hey! Hoped you enjoyed that, it took me so long to write, please review!**

  |

  |

  |  
  |

  |

 \|/ 


	6. Scutterin' Sticks!

A/N: Oh my goooood!!!! You guys are great! I can't believe I got so many reviews! You guys rock, so…have some e-ice cream! You can actually make your own at cybercones.com, so go fill yourselves with virtual goo!!! You are ace!

And now on to the chapter, enjoy!!!

Lots of love, Xodox

P.S. It's my 13th birthday on the 26th! I'll be a true teenager at last! 

Chapter 6: Scutterin' Sticks!

"Your wand?!?" 

Ron instantly flushed and racked his brains for an excuse.

"Erm…I meant it's a type of stick and its Latin name is…Miggius, erm, Walloper. Yeah, but everyone calls it a wand for short…"

 "Oh? How come I've never seen it before or in any books?"  
  


"Erm…it's extremely rare and…it's only seen every few hundred years and…only in the right conditions. Not many people have ever heard of it."  
  


"But you have?"  
  


"Yes. And I have to go and…show it to Neville now! Yes, I'll show it to Neville. I'll see you later!" And with that he scurried away with the stick, leaving Hermione sat by the rabbits and completely confused by the whole conversation. 

~**~

Ron actually had no intention whatsoever of showing Neville, or anyone else for that matter. 

Ron sighed with relief as he ducked in an alley, where the palace bins were kept, and took his wand out of his pocket. Twiddling with it, he thought about the story he had just told Hermione. 

"Miggius Walloper? What was I thinking?"

"What have you got there, Ron?" 

Ron jumped and looked as Harry stood in front of him, lugging two large sacks of rubbish behind him. 

"Harry! Thank God it's only you!"  
  


"Why?" 

  
"I need to talk to you, is there anywhere we won't be seen?"  
  


"Well, I don't get off until half four. Even then I've got some cookery books to study.  Is it urgent?"  
  


"Relatively."

"Erm…ok. Meet me in the pantry at ten 'o clock. It's usually deserted, unless someone is in detention. Even then they shouldn't be there past half nine."

"Ok, I'll meet you at ten."

"What's so urgent anyway?"

"I'll explain tonight, I promise."

Harry nodded and went back into the kitchen, leaving Ron looking around and being generally odd.

~**~

After Ron had run away, Hermione walked, or rather stomped back to the palace, slightly annoyed.

"I can't believe him!!!! That git not only told me a completely bogus story about a stick but he ran off! The nerve!"

Her lady-in-waiting watched as Hermione paced the room. 

"Who was he?"

"His name was Ron, he works in the kitchens, unless Snape has thrown him out permanently."

"Ron?"

"Yes."

"Not my brother, Ron. Big blue eyes, red hair, about six foot four?"

"Oh Ginny, I'm sorry! Me calling him a git when he's your brother!"

"Oh don't apologise, just because he's my brother doesn't stop him being a retard."

"Yes…well. I'm very annoyed with him. He was really lovely until he found that stick, what is it with boys and sticks? Are they compelled to like ridiculous things like sticks and…Quidditch?"

"I like Quidditch." Ginny said with a frown.  
  


"Oh Ginny, I am sorry, I'm just quite wound up about all this."

Ginny shook her head but then smiled devilishly, her eyes sparkling.

"So he really got to you then?"

"Yes."

"You had a nice time with him?"

"Yes, a really nice time."

"And you were upset when he left?"

"Ye…NO GINNY!" Hermione suddenly realised where the conversation was going.

"What? What did I say?" 

"I do NOT like your brother!"

"Who said anything about liking him?" Her voice was sugary with feigned innocence. 

"Well I don't!!!"

"Never said you did, my lady."

Ginny grinned and started to make a fuming Hermione's bed.


	7. The Fire of Finnigan and The Flames of P...

A/N: Oh…my…GOD!!!!!!! You guys just kick all arse!!! You're the best reviewers that a girl could have!!! **Dies of happiness, then realises she should be writing and inexplicably resurrects herself** See, you've made me sooooooo happy that I died and managed to toy with the laws of physics! You guys are just THE BEST!!! Thank you all so, so, SO much!!!

But…there are some absolutely shining stars out there that I must thank personally, this chapter is for you guys:

Tabasco*Redhead: The birthday greeting was very appreciated, it was the only one I got **glares meaningfully at other reviewers**. It made me smile **this** big!

Sweet Stephanie: You certainly are sweet, Steph, but you're completely and utterly off your trolley. You're mad! But I must say, you are wonderfully creative, that rap owned! Word to my homie, Steph!

Silver Ice: Your reviews made my mailbox! You made me very damn happy and I'm still trying to get over having my very own chapter in your fic. I'll now put in a cheap plug for you, :D. 

EVERYBODY READING THIS FIC HAS GOTTA READ 'THE WEASELS'S DAMSEL' BY MY BUDDY SILVER ICE!!! 

So thanks! 

Now, the reasons I haven't been updating for a while are that I have been on holiday to Tenerife, had my birthday (which was cool!!!) and have somehow managed to join a band. I have ended up as the drummer for a band, which is cool. I also write some songs and stuff, so if we ever get famous I'll dedicate a song to all the people on fanfiction.net, lol. 

There is also a quick warning here: I start school again on the 8th (sob, scream, yelp!) so the story will probably go quite slowly, but I will update whenever I can!

Peace and love!

Xodox

Chapter 7: The Fire of Finnigan and The Flames of Passion

It wasn't only Ron who was completely mystified by the whole cupboard incident, the rest of the Gryffindors were baffled too. 

As soon as they heard silence from the cupboard, the madness began. The puzzled Gryffindors, anxious to know what had happened, waited for a few hours before deciding to try opening the cupboard. They tried the door, but the handle refused to budge. They jiggled it, bashed it and even got Neville to sit on it in attempt to move it. Nothing, not even Neville's backside, could open the door and it wasn't even locked.

Dean and Seamus first formed a plan to lever the door open. This didn't work because nobody owned a crowbar and Fred and George had, of course, made their memorable exit. 

Then they decided that a spell might work…but nobody knew one and everyone was far too worked up to bother with a book. 

Now it was time for drastic action. Seamus quickly dashed to the boys' dormitory and returned with a box of matches. 

"Seamus, why on Earth do you have a box of matches?" Harry suddenly piped up. 

"My dad gave them to me, in case of an emergency. And I think we can call this an emergency."

And it soon became clear what he intended to do with them.

He struck one on the side of the box and held it up to the door. 

"Seamus! What are you doing?!? You're only burning the handle you idiot, try burning the wood instead!" Lavender shouted. 

Seamus turned to argue back, but as he did he dropped the match and landed on the mat outside the door. The flames instantly flared on the rug. Dean swore loudly and everybody ran backwards away from the fiery carpet. 

Ginny quickly came to the rescue by conjuring up a bucket of water and sloshing it hurriedly on the blaze.  

Everyone sighed with relief and gingerly made their way to gawp at the rug. There was a large bald spot in the middle of it; surrounded by brown and black scorch marks. The fire had, however, had no affect at all on the cupboard.

"Bugger." Said Dean. And with that, he managed to sum up just what everyone else in the room was thinking.

**~**

It was decided that they would try and keep the professors out of this for as long as possible, especially the fact that Seamus had set fire to the carpet and that the floor now had damp. They divided into two groups, girls and boys, to see how they could cover up the mess they'd made of everything.

The boys started to cover the hole in the rug with bits of magazines and The Daily Prophet, then charming the pieces to go a reddish colour. The girls on the other side of the room were trying to decide what to tell their teachers.

"We could tell them that they did a Fred and George." Suggested someone in third year.

"But why would Hermione do that? That's a bit hard to believe."

"Um…how about that Hermione had to go home because someone died and…she took Ron with her?"

"Nah, how about they were kidnapped?"

"That'd worry people too much, then people would get involved and the truth would get out."

"Oh! How about they eloped to Hogsmeade? That'd be so romantic…" Pavarti sighed and looked dreamily away.

"Oh get real. Ron, elope? He won't even tell Hermione that he likes her at all." Ginny laughed as she thought about it. 

"Um…how about we just tell people that they're in the hospital wing? Ron could've had a Quidditch accident and 

Hermione has flu or something." A fifth year said quietly.

"That'll do nicely."

And it was agreed that Ron and Hermione hadn't disappeared, they were just in the hospital wing, safe and sound.

**~**

The Gryffindors, with a tremendous amount of effort on everyone's part, managed to keep the teachers believing that Ron and Hermione were ill for around three days. 

It was only when Professor McGonagall made a trip to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey that everyone found out the truth.

It was early Wednesday evening, the locking in and the fire occurring on the Sunday, and professor McGonagall had a rather nasty headache. She had had problems with a third year Hufflepuff who blew up several toads as he tried to change them into a bowl, a fifth year Ravenclaw who insisted that the kneazle that she had to transfigure into a puppy was trying to kill her, and a ton of marking that had to be done. The professor made her way to the hospital wing and got her cure but just as she was walking out, she noticed that all the beds there were devoid of any Gryffindor students. Ever so slightly suspicious, the professor asked Madame Pomfrey where Ron and Hermione were and found out that they had never been admitted to the wing. 

Now extremely suspicious, and rather angry, she walked to the Gryffindor common room.

When she entered, the room went rather still. The only movement was Neville quickly moving to cover up the hole in the carpet, which was still very obvious as the boys' attempts to cover it were very slapdash indeed.

"Students of Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall began, "I do have reason to believe that you have spinning a few tales about the whereabouts of Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Now if you could kindly tell me where they are, we can get this over and done with."

The silence lay heavily upon the room until Dean finally spoke up.

"Well, Professor, the thing is…we don't really know."

**~**

"So what you're telling me is that you LOST your fellow students in a cupboard?"

"Erm…yes." Said Dean.

"And you locked them in a cupboard to make them talk to each other?"  
"All in the name of friendship, Professor." Dean said with a pleased nod.

"And to find out the results of our bet…" Seamus said, quietly.

"Yes, your stupid bet, which I will be having strong words about with both of you. Very strong words."

Dean glared at Seamus, and then they both nodded. 

"You do realise that you and your housemates have severely risked the safety of two of our finest students here at Hogwarts?"

"Wait, we are talking about Ron still, aren't we?"

"I'll have you know that Mr Weasley is a very fine student, but we are not here to talk about his academic achievements, Mr Thomas."

"Sorry…"

"Now, you say that the cupboard wouldn't open…even after you tried to set fire to the door? And by the way, I will also have strong words with you about those matches and the damage to the carpet."

"No, it wouldn't open." Seamus mumbled.

"Did either of you try a spell?"

 "We don't know one." 

"And nobody bothered to look in a book?"

They both went bright red at this.

"We didn't think."  
"I can very well see that. It seems that nobody in Gryffindor bothered to use their brain in this whole situation. I'm very disappointed with you all."

Professor McGonagall shook her head and walked over to the cupboard. She took out her wand and performed the 'Alohomora' spell.

It did not have the desired effect, as the door stayed shut and hissed ever so slightly. The professor frowned as it did and turned to face the gawking Gryffindor students. She beckoned Ginny towards her and said, "Miss Weasley, would you please go and get Professor Dumbledore? He'll be in his office, the password is," she sighed, "Weasley's Ton-Tongue Toffees…"

**~**

"And they're stuck in the cupboard?"

"Yes, sir."

"And it hissed when Professor McGonagall performed Alohomora?"

"Yes."

Professor Dumbledore got up from his chair and walked over to his bookcase. He scanned it briefly and then found the right book. He flipped through it and smiled as he hit the desired page and quickly read it.

"Come along now Miss Weasley," he said as he walked towards the door, "I must see this cupboard."

**~**

Dumbledore looked the cupboard up and down and nodded. He stepped backwards and mumbled, "Yes, just as I thought."

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"It's not…it couldn't be…"  
"Not what?"

"It couldn't be from, You-Know-Who?"

"I must admit, it was a possibility, but I rather doubt that it is."

"Good."

"But Professor, what is it?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"I feel it would be better explained in my office. Gryffindor students, I suggest that you go to bed; it has been a long few days for you all. I will explain what is going on tomorrow, for it is not an issue to be solved tonight."

The students departed, though a few lingered desperately trying to find out what was happening. Dumbledore smiled at them and motioned for them to go upstairs. 

The two professors then left through the Fat Lady's portrait and walked towards Dumbledore's office.

"Your sure this isn't anything to do with You-Know-Who, Albus?"

"Quite sure."

"Do you actually know what it is?"

"Well…no."

"What?!?"  
"There are ideas about it, but nobody can ever be completely sure what it is, unless they've used it. Even then, the people that have used it are usually…concentrating on something quite different afterwards." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled happily and he looked rather delighted for some reason.

"Minerva, that cupboard isn't really a cupboard. It's actually some kind of portal and it's sealed with a very unique type of charm. It can only be unsealed by a certain bond between two people, a deep, flowing friendship but with a passionate love intertwined with it."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled even more and his cheeks were ever so slightly pink.

"Albus, you're not saying…"

"Yes, I most certainly am. The thing is, though this bond is deep and very loving, the two involved are still too shy and awkward to express their passion correctly and so it comes out as heated arguments and tantrums.

' The portal opened, it seems, to try and fix this and help them…get together. Their friends have actually done them a huge favour, even if they did set fire to the carpet."

Professor McGonagall charmed a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes on it. 

"Oh Albus, it's so wonderful. But…"

"But what Minerva?"

"Why couldn't we explain it down there?"

"Well, I thought it may be a little embarrassing for Ron and Hermione, even if they are in another dimension."

"Of course…oh dear…"

"What?"

"It's just that all the Gryffindors are crowded around your office door…"

**~**

A/N: Well that was absolutely knackering! I hope it clarified things a bit. And I hope you all enjoyed it! **Sigh** that's it, I'm off to bed now. See what you've done to me? I love you all so much I exhausted myself for you! I hope it'll last you until I write again, which may take a while as, like I said, I'm back at school soon! So please keep me insane and review!!!! 

Luv, Xodox


	8. Nelson The Hairy And Harry: King Of Boog...

A/N: I'm back! It's been a while, and I grovel as best I can but I can explain! School has been hellish; it's my big 'decision' year at school, deciding on subjects for my dreaded GCSE's so that means there have been parents' evenings, homework and having to go to school in general. And I don't even choose the subjects till June! Also, a little bit of writers block, hopefully that's now cured, and I've recently been completely dying of flu!

I am now recovered, aside from a nasty cough L, but I will now get on with the new chapter but not before I thank my lovely reviewers. You guys are awesome and I'm sorry I've kept you waiting…again. By the way, all your questions shall be answered, though you may absolutely hate me for some of the answers (but the Percy thing? That's just him being a pompous git, J) and I might just get round to fixing the error, thanks to Stray for pointing that out. 

Peace Out!

Love Xodox.

**~**

Chapter Eight: Nelson The Hairy And Harry: King Of Boogie

Ron carefully opened the door of the servants' chamber and stepped out on to the candlelit landing. Despite the dark and his exceedingly large feet, he nimbly made his way down the stairs and took a couple of tentative steps into a corridor he hoped he recognised, when he heard some muttering from behind him.

He quickly hid behind a rather ungainly statue of someone called 'Nelson the Hairy' and held his breath.

"Are you quite sure it will work?"

"Of course, your highness, I shall woo her before ze next ball you hold."

"You've not much time. Our next ball is for the full moon in two weeks."

"King Nish-Ell-Arse…"

"It's Nicholas. Nick-O-Lass."

"Yes, King Nickleglass, she shall be wooed. I am very determined."

Ron's expression was decidedly sour as he watched the two men walk past him. 

'That hulking great lump hasn't got a chance.' Ron thought angrily as he used Nelson's immense nose to pull himself up. 

He looked around before creeping softly from behind the statue and pattering down the hallway. Ron came to a fork in his path and, hoping that luck would finally be on his side, hurriedly picked the right and snuck down it. 

Luck was definitely nowhere near Ron. The right path led down to the royal bedrooms but as he turned to dash away, he caught a glimpse of Crookshanks. Ron, unsure as to what he was doing, followed the cat towards what could only be Hermione's door and crouched down outside it. Crookshanks scratched at the door and meowed demandingly. It opened a crack and he slipped inside, his furry form opening the door a bit wider. It remained open and Ron, being Ron, snuck a quick look inside. 

The princess flopped onto her bed and opened a book, quickly being absorbed in its pages. A loose strand of hair fell in front of her face and she gently brushed it back, tucking it behind her ear. As she sighed softly and turned the page, Crookshanks suddenly bounced onto her bed and promptly sat on the book. 

"Silly thing," she said quietly. She then proceeded to quickly scratch him behind the ears and shoved him off of the book. He gave her a filthy look so she gave in and scratched his furry little belly. Hermione smiled and said he was spoiled, got up and as she got him some catnip she closed the door.

Ron exhaled loudly, his knees cracking as he stood. He could watch her all day; she amazed him even when she was doing the most mundane of things.

He grinned as he ran in the opposite directions, 

'Maybe luck was on my side tonight.' He thought with a smile, as he finally found the kitchen and Harry waiting patiently inside. 

**~**

"…And so I've ended up here."

"Wait, wait, wait…let me get this straight. You are either in a coma or some kind of parallel universe, the Princess is your best friend, along with me of course, and you ended up her through a cupboard and are a 'wizard'. You found your wand in the garden this afternoon, you don't know how to get back to wherever you were before and the only person who can help you now would be me. This is correct?"   
"As far as I know."

"OK. Prove it."

"Well…I can't prove how I got here, or that Hermione is my best friend, or where I come from…"

"Thought not…"

"But, I can prove that I'm a wizard!"

"Then please go ahead."  
  


Ron looked around the kitchen, scratching his nose thoughtfully. His eyes finally settle on a large and violently purple pudding that sat on a worktop. It was decorated with delicate splodges of goo, made to look like little flowers and smelt rather strongly of…purple. Ron grinned and looked at Harry. 

"See that pudding?"

"Yes…" Harry looked warily at his friend.

Ron turned to face forward and produced his wand from his pocket. He smiled again and concentrated on the spell.

"Wingardium Leviosa!"

The dessert rose steadily upwards and remained suspended in midair.  Ron made it wiggle madly in the air and was going to attempt a loop de loop but remembered that the bowl was filled with a creamy mess so he decided to let it rest on the table next to him. 

Harry did look stunned, but a hint of scepticism still lingered.

"Still don't believe me?" 

Ron smirked evilly and pointed his wand at Harry's legs. Harry looked worried, yet it didn't really occur to him to get out of the way thus…

"Tarantallegra!" 

Harry's legs began to jiggle and twitch uncontrollably, jerking and dancing all they could. At first he started off with a high-speed foxtrot but it suddenly switched to an Irish jig and he ended up at the other side of the kitchen. Ron howled with laughter as his friend began an energetic samba, the expression on Harry's face completely horrified as he started a bizarre Cossack dance into the cupboard.

Things were getting out of hand. Harry abruptly did an outrageous tap dance into several trays of cuttlefish sandwiches, which clattered noisily on the floor. 

Ron, regaining some sense, cancelled the spell and shoved the trays back onto a worktop nearby.

He dragged a rather out of breath Harry up from the floor and ran blindly into a corridor. The familiar sight of Nelson the Hairy came into view and the two of them ducked behind it. Trying to catch his breath, Ron breathed heavily as he watched the enraged figure of Snape flow past them and into the cuttlefish-covered kitchen. 

A smile spread slowly over Ron's features and he looked over at Harry.

"Now do you believe me?" The smile in his voice was obvious, as was the reason that Harry raised his fist and punched him on the nose. 

**~**

A/N: A bit short, I know, I know. But I'll get there! Don't worry, everything will eventually happen and it'll all go out with a bang!

Now, if you'll just be ever so kind and give me a review I'll give you some lovely, lovely biccies, doesn't that sound nice?

Lol, adieu mes amis! 


	9. Discoveries And Loveries

A/N: Hello my lovelies! Mondo thanks for all you're day-making reviews, you're all wonderful! Seriously, I love you all for putting up with me! Again, apologies for the hold up, but you should be used to it by now, lol! Well, seen, as nobody can really be interested in my life, I won't say much…but, me being me, I have to say something! I hate school, too much work that I can't be bothered doing and the less said about some of the people, the better. My friends are groovacious, Valentines Day was bitter and uneventful and most of this week has been spent asleep. I could go on a big rant, but I'm sure we'd all prefer a lovely big chapter. And by the way, Pisces Sum, I see what you mean…but how could anyone not notice Ron and Hermione? 

Until next time, my sweets! 

Xodox xxx

Chapter Nine: Discoveries And Loveries 

"King Nicholas? Sire!" A small, worried looking man named Gilmore, in red and blue robes ran desperately after the King. The ends of his droopy moustache fluttered as he scampered nervously along. 

"Your highness, you have…a meeting with…the two suitors…today!" He panted, waving a piece of parchment. "If your…royal highness…would like to receive them…" he swallowed sharply, and as the King glared at him his voice turned into a small whimper. "If you would, erm, like to receive them in the main hall, sire. Would you have your ladyship and daughter present?"

"No."

"But…"

"Are you questioning me?"  
" No sire, not at all."

"Good, escort me to the main hall. I trust the they are already waiting?"

"Yes sire."

And with that, Gilmore led the King to the hall. 

**~**

Ron and Harry were in the library, on cleaning duty. As they dusted the books and polished the tables, they schemed and plotted as how to get Ron back into his own world.

"How about…no…that would never work."

"What?"

"I was going to suggest you creating a portal or something, but neither of us know how."

"True. I could try going through a cupboard again?"

"But you said you just arrived in mid-air, and besides, do you know how many cupboards are in this place?"  
"This is hopeless. I might as well get used to servant life, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Or not! I've got it!"  
"What!!!"

"We could go see The Great Dumbledore!"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you're an idiot?"

"Shut up. Where is he anyway?"

Harry paused and searched his memory.

"Well…there are lots of different stories about him, but nobody really knows, though he's bound to attend the Eclipse Celebration Ball."

"Isn't that where the moon covers the sun?"

"Yep, every time there's an eclipse: there's a ball. And there happens to be one in two weeks, you can meet him then."

"That's too far away, any other method to reach him?"

Another voice suddenly joined the conversation.

"Actually, he'll be in a meeting with my father on Thursday, today Father's meeting with two of my 'suitors'. Of course, I'm not supposed to know that so you didn't hear it from me. Oh get up…Harry, is it?"

Harry had automatically gone into a bow when Hermione came over to talk to them.  Ron nearly did the same; his knees went weak as soon as he saw her. "Sorry, your highness." Said Harry, quietly.

"Hi…"said Ron, frowning slightly. "Who are these suitors of yours then?" He asked, failing to completely mask the suspicion in his voice. Harry smirked as he noticed the pink tinge of Ron's ears.

"Oh, counts of somewhere or other, nothing to be bothered with. So why are you looking for Dumbledore?"

Harry looked over at Ron and saw him fiercely shaking his head.

"No reason, your highness. Erm…are you enjoying the library's…facilities?" Harry said, desperately thinking of something to say. Luckily, Hermione laughed and shook her head. 

"Yes I am, and if you want to brush up on Dumbledore there are tons of books about him in the D section, over there in the corner. Now if you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have some books to read."

The two boys nodded and Ron waved goodbye, with a grin on his face.

"Why couldn't I tell the Princess about this?" Harry said, turning quickly to Ron.

"Because she came with me."

"So?"

"She doesn't remember about it, I told you that part."

"Yeah…"

"Look, you didn't believe me until I cursed you and…"  
"You'd rather do anything than curse Princess Hermione."

Ron looked up sheepishly.

"I see. You know, I can actually believe she came with you. The way you look at each other, it's like you really are best friends…maybe a bit more."

"No, no, no…me and Hermione…we're friends…"Ron spluttered, blushing madly. Harry smiled knowingly and folded his arms. Ron scowled and continued to polish the bookcase to his right. The two worked in silence for a few minutes until…

"So, she looks at me too?"

**~**

"Please gentlemen, sit down." The King said, gesturing to the two lavish chairs in front of him. Gilmore sweated and watched as he stood beside the king. The two men couldn't have been more different. One was dressed in large, shapeless, burgundy and purple robes and a ridiculous, feathery hat. His hair was jet black and crusted with grease, yet without the stuff his hair would be rather thin and possibly curly. His body was almost too big for the chair he was sat in. He wasn't fat, really he was rather muscular and regarded as a great athlete; he was just very, very wide. His skin was pale and had an almost greenish tint to it, which made his extremely dark features stand out all the more. His eyes were buried under a solid, sloping forehead, part of a hefty and square-shaped head. His ears were small but stuck out angularly at the sides of his head. He had a prominent nose, protruding sharply from the centre of his face, with a great lump missing from it. It was also twisted slightly, broken in a hunting accident…so they said. His mouth was warped and long, but the teeth inside were very straight, almost a full set too. He seemed relaxed and jovial in his manner, as he and the King had become well acquainted over the past few months, and reclined, as comfortably as he could in the too-small chair. 

"May I present his lordship, Count Viktor Krum, of the Krums of Bulgaria."]

The man to his left was a completely different picture. His clothes flowed fluidly, well fitting robes of emerald green and silver, and a moss green cloak resided on the back of the chair. His hair was blonde, almost white in appearance and his complexion, though pale, was creamier than that of Krum's. He was lean and toned, with long hand and perfectly manicured fingernails. His eyes were a greyish-blue, his nose was perfect and the air of vanity was apparent, though almost hidden behind bashfulness. Almost. 

He was nowhere near as comfortable with the King; he fiddled with the arms of the chair and spoke briefly and brusquely. Yet there was an unshakable dignity about him, his vague look and good manners showed it. 

"May I also present his lordship, Duke Draco Malfoy, of the Malfoys of England and France."

"France as well, Duke?"

"Yes, your Highness, both parents have roots in France." 

"How interesting…"

Now that put the King in a sticky situation. Though the Malfoys had more power (two countries for the price of one), their past was, shall we say, rather 'dodgy'. The Krum record was clean and their estate's house was delightful, and their cook made a wonderful shrimp cocktail. Yet, the Malfoy lad was in a higher position and the cook's soufflé's are world-renowned. But the Krums had more money…and that shrimp really was fabulous. 

'Oh what a tangled web we weave.' Thought the King, as he offered the two potential suitors a cigar. 

**~**

The day wore on for Ron and Harry, but they finally cleaned the A-M section of the library. With a sigh, they collapsed into some chairs around a desk next to the 'Mythology-Myxomotosis' bookshelves, and began to plan for Thursday. 

"If the King asks for food, which he undoubtedly will, we'll send you up. You can pull him aside and ask his advice."

"Think it'll work?"

"Possibly, though Snape will probably be desperate to get up there. He's been trying to wangle a job as Dumbledore's Defence Secretary for years."

"Hah, at school he's been dying to get the Defence Against the Dark Arts teaching position."

"Is everything pretty much the same in your world then?"

"Yeah, aside from the fact it's completely different, it's the same."

They both laughed and then a bell sounded throughout the castle. 

"We're off duty now, you coming back to the quarters?"

"Nah, I might stay here and, you know, read."

"You're going to read?"

"No, I'm going to READ."

A look of understanding took place on Harry's features, followed by a look that usually proceeds when you're going to mercilessly tease somebody. 

"Well…have fun with you're book. She…I mean it's sure to be a good read."

Ron grinned and gave Harry a playful shove before diverting himself towards the table where Hermione was sat.

**~**

The King and the two suitors sat and talked long into the evening. Malfoy, however, did not warm at all towards King Nicholas or Krum. He was very uncomfortable about the whole thing really. He was strongly against the idea of arranging a marriage between two strangers, and despite the Malfoys' reputation, he was particularly against marrying for money or power. The general belief about the Malfoys was that they were heartless, power-hungry and hated everyone. 'Though', he thought ruefully, 'It's true of my parents.' Draco had been forced into being bad, or rather being like his father. The truth was that he was very lonely, his reputation pushed people away, but didn't know how else to deal with it than to brush people off like they meant nothing or insult them. All he wanted was love. 

He sighed heavily; this meeting was tiring and excruciatingly boring. The King and Krum sat and talked about money, other kingdoms, scandals and hunting (Draco was more of a fencing person himself.). Draco's eyes began to sting from the cigar smoke of the other two men and thus he excused himself to go the bathroom. He sucked in a deep breath of fresh air as he stepped outside the hall and went on a journey to find the bathroom.

On his quest he saw a girl. She was rather short and was obviously a maid or something, but she was beautiful. She had warm brown eyes, vibrant red hair and freckles dotted across her nose. But it was her smile that made Draco's heart pound; when she smiled a little dimple appeared on the right side of her mouth and her lips looked so soft and sweet…

"Um…are you lost, sir?"

Draco suddenly realised he was staring at her and pulled himself together. He pressed his lips together and swallowed. 

"Yes…I was looking for the, erm…bathroom! Yes, the bathroom."  
The girl bit her lip and giggled, looking up at him.

"Would you like me to show you?" She said, seducing Draco more with every breath. 

"That, my dear, would be simply wonderful…"he said, offering out an arm to her. 

**~**

A/N: Aargh! Don't hate me H/G fans!!! **Hides from influx of shoe and vegetable throwing** I wanted to do that because I wanted to show a softer side of Draco and it makes a pretty neat plot twist, don't ya think? **Hides from more missiles** If it makes you that upset, then just pretend it's Harry or something. I just happen to be an evil D/G fan, at least it's not H/Hr **shudder**. 

Well, during this chapter I learned a few things:

I can still write utter nonsense! Eating crackers and listening to The Cure help in this process. That I'm going to die as soon as the H/G fans find me. 

Love you lots! 

Xodox


End file.
